


Giggles

by WorshippingTheGay



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bet you're not even reading these are ya, Cute, Floof, Fluff, HE DID IT AGAIN IN SEASON 5, I want to punch Kuron in the face., It's fine they're not important, K L A N C E, KEITH STOP SACRIFICING YOURSELF DAMNIT, Keith is extremely ticklish, Keith's Mom - Freeform, Keith's return from the Blade of Marmora, M/M, More Klance, Nobody can take that headcanon away from me, Oh boy this took long, Pining, SERIOUSLY MAKE IT STOP, TALK SOME SENSE INTO THAT BOY, Tickles, Tickling, a lot of pining, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand klance, blade of marmora, giggles, have i mentioned Klance yet?, klance, tickle, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshippingTheGay/pseuds/WorshippingTheGay
Summary: When Keith returns from the BoM to the Paladins, he is immediately conflicted with his previous actions. He made an attempt to sacrifice himself to break the shield of an enormous Galra ship. Matt failed to stop him, Keith only survived because of Lotor's help.After some time, the Paladins see Keith keeps getting in near-death experiences. Matt speaks about Keith's most horrifying one, right before Lotor showed up, with the other Paladins in fear of Keith once succeeding in sacrificing himself in the future for the greater good. And they are all horrified of the news.When Shiro has a big conflict with him that can be heard by everybody. It eventually gets a little out of hand and the talking ends up with screaming. Keith's emotions start to boil. He decides to just leave and go to his room. The other paladins of Voltron decide it's best if Lance goes to have a chat with him, which has a funnier ending to it than he expected..





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fanfic sucks don't read it.  
> If you haven't noticed yet, this is a Voltron fanfic. It involves Klance. (And yes, I ship it A LOT.)  
> This fanfic is SFW, very fluffy, and also pretty cheesy... Sorry...  
> Also I suck at titles how do people do this again? (-_ -")  
> So this fanfic takes place after Keith gets back home from the BoM, I wanted to let him come back entirely at first but then season 5 and problems and eh. I decided to let Keith have a "break" instead. He goes back home, to the Paladins of Voltron, for a small amount of time before he goes back to the Blades.  
> I decided not to have Keith's mother in the fanfic yet, I'll let her have a proper meet-up with the team when Keith decides to stay instead of leaving again.  
> I love me some pining Lance so yeah there's a lot of that in it. :))  
> Also Jesus Christ I didn't mean for it to be so long. I'M SORRY I GOT CARRIED AWAY FUC. I AM SORRY FOR MISTAKES IN MY GRAMMAR, I NEVER WAS THE BEST IN ENGLISH CLASS.
> 
> Anyways here we go!

"Matt... Are you sure about this? Are you sure this isn't just what you assume, but it's what actually was about to happen?" Shiro asked, shock spilled over his entire body, voice and face. And not only he, but the others as well. Everyone was horrified to hear this news. "I wish I could say no. But his words were true and he took those with him before he was heading right for the shield at full force and maximum speed. If it wasn't for Lotor, Keith wouldn't be coming back soon, or... ever." Matt replied, looking down to whatever there was on the castle's floor. His body trembles when it replays the flashback, seeing Keith flying close towards his own death, because he thought that was the only option, over and over. Especially when Keith didn't listen to Matt.  
"What if Lotor weren't there? Keith wouldn't listen to me. If he really did... crash into the shield... It could've... It would've been my fault for not getting rid of his idea."

"Whatever could've happened, it would _NOT_ be your fault." Allura reasures him, though not looking at him. Matt physically relaxes a bit from the sound of her voice, but of course he doesn't feel that great right now.  
Hunk sits down in a chair at the dining table, his head resting on his hand, which is leaning on the table, looking at nothing. "How did we not know this," is the only thing he could think of to say.  
Pidge stutters with certain whispers before actually spreading her words. "So you're saying, he... He c-could have..." She tried, but the words just wouldn't get out of her throat. Instead, she adjusts glasses a bit before taking a seat next to Hunk.  
Lance is surprisingly silent, even though he's always the one to talk the most. Allura and Coran exchange a worried look for the hundredth time in these 10 minutes, and Shiro just turns around and walks towards a window, watching the stars for a moment.

"I don't know what to say," he finally speaks. "I guess I need to have a word with him when he returns, which takes, how long... a day?" He glances at Coran through the corner of his eye, waiting for an answer. "...Coran?"  
"Ah- well... Uhm- actually," Coran shakes his head. He, too, is so shocked he doesn't know what to say. "His arrival is sooner than we thought, he wanted to see us soon so he is already on his way. Might take, about, 3 maybe 4 Vargas?"  
The silence is unbearable. Nobody says anything, it's quiet besides the roaring coming from the castle's engines.

Finally Lance speaks up, after a long time of not making any noise. "It's because of the Marmora." All attention is now found upon him. "Since he became a part of it, he started acting so different... Acting so... Not-Keith-like. Didn't you hear about all the sacrificing in the Marmora? They keep saying the mission is more important than the individual. I mean, no disrespect but, look at how Thace and Ulaz met their end. And now Keith is doing the same thing. We need him to quit being part of the Marmora. Their way of thinking is messing with his head."

Even though Lance and Keith are still rivals, they're good friends. And Lance thinks he should care about him...  
No, scratch that. Lance **DEFINITELY** cares about Keith. Especially now that he's acting so weird. Lance's speach took the others by surprise, but not for long. Because he is right. The Blade of Marmora is indeed messing with Keith's head, maybe not always intentionally, but Shiro knows what they do more than anyone else in the room.

"Do you think Keith will do something like that again?" Hunk's question fills the room. "Do you think next time, we won't see him again?" Obviously his questions make everyone worry even more. But Lance is the only one who starts to feel annoyed. "We won't loose Keith, right?" His final question.  
"NO," Lance fist meet the table, with a loud 'bang' going through the entire room, making Pidge jump slightly, as the noise came from right next to her. WE ARE NOT LOSING KEITH. HE'S GOING TO QUIT THAT STUPID MARMORA PIECE OF-" "LANCE." He was cut of by Shiro's words and a small bump from shoulder to shoulder coming from him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He meets Hunk's eyes and Hunk gives him an 'it's okay' smile in return. "I'm just... We are **NOT** losing Keith. I'll talk to him when he gets back," Lance says again, "And maybe-" "Actually," Shiro interrupts him once again. "Maybe I should talk to him..." He puts his hand on Lance's shoulder, slightly dragging it backwards so his head will face him, but Lance looks the other way. He's being interrupted by Shiro for the fifth time, just this week? He's getting sick of it. All the babysitting and leaving him out of things. Lance is not a child.  
He just replies with a small "Okay." before walking off. "Let me know when he gets back. I'm going to my room."

-

*bleep bleep*

Lance sits up on his bed, picking up his communicator. (Or how Lance calls it, his SpacePhone.) He'd recieved a few messages from Pidge.

 _Pidgeon_ : hey keith's almost here  
_Pidgeon_ : u might wanna come back and say hi  
_Pidgeon_ : since u said u wanted us to tell u when he'd come back  
_Pidgeon_ : he'll be back in a few minytes  
_Pidgeon_ : minutes*

Lance smiles a little before replying. Not only because of Pidge's typical teenage writing, also at the thought of Keith returning back soon. He can make fun of someone again. (yes i just did that i am heartless)

 _You_ : Where are we seeing him?

 _Pidgeon_ : the dining area  
_Pidgeon_ : so shiro can have a small chat with him at the table immediately when he gets back  
_Pidgeon_ : after we all said hello i mean  
_Pidgeon_ : dude where r u  
_Pidgeon_ : hurry up he's almost back with his pod

 _You_ : I'll be there in a second.

 _Pidgeon_ : k but hurry up b4 he shows up and ur not even there

 _You_ : Yeah yeah, calm down. I said I'll be there in a second.

 _Pidgeon_ : that sec is already over come on man

 _You_ : OKAY OKAY.

Lance puts his 'SpacePhone' in his pocket with a small huff, puts his hoodie back on and walks back towards the dining area.  
The ship is huge, so just walking the entire length from the dining area to his room and back takes some time. Maybe he shouldn't have gone to his room after all and maybe gone to the training deck instead. Lance just looks through the windows. How is space so pretty? And why hadn't he taken a full minute to just stand and stare? Suddenly something flies along the castle, next to the windows.

Lance, with no doubt, immediately knows what that means. His face lights up and he runs along with the ship passing by. Knocking on the windows directing towards it, trying to gain the attention of the one flying it. Lance doubts he could hear it, but he tries anyways. And it surprisingly works.  
Once Keith sees him, he slows down his pod, but still going forward. Lance smiles at him, still running, but slower. Keith smiles back at him. That one smile. The Keith-smile. Lance had almost forgotten it, it makes him smile even brighter. He's lucky he can see it again.

..........Wait what?

After the exchange of the smile, Keith speeds up again, probably eager to come back. And, you guessed it, Lance does the same thing. Running towards the dining area that is getting closer with each step that he takes. He can barely keep up with Keith. Speaking of him, he keeps staring at him while speeding up. His smile now turned into a smirk. Lance speeds up as well. Suddenly it's a battle.  
Keith speeds up, Lance does too.  
Keith, Lance.  
Keith, Lance.  
Keith, La-.

Welp. He tripped.  
Groaning, Lance sits back up. Panting roughly while rubbing the knee he fell on. "Jesus Christ," he says to nobody besides himself. While standing up, he looks out the window, seeing that Keith is still there, laughing at him. Lance gives him the finger with a playful expression, before continuing. Keith, once again, speeds up. Lance sees him fly by, looking forward to say something annoying to him. He thinks of what to say first while walking the rest of the way. He's close to the dining area anyways.

-

When Lance enters the dining area, still panting a bit. The rest of the team is ready, they probably saw Keith pass by as well. "Finally! He passed by the window, you JUST missed him," Hunk says. "Also, what happened to you? Your pants are dirty. Have you been rolling in dirt or something?" Pidge adds to Hunk's words, which makes the rest chuckle. "First of all. No. Secondly... nevermind." Lance trails of, remembering himself stumbling embarrassingly.. "Okay, so, Lance. We already spoke about this, but you had already left. So I'll repeat it for you. After we all have greeted him, I would like you to leave with the others, so I can have a chat with Keith alone. Is that okay with you?" Shiro says, smiling.  
"Yeah. I understand."

The team just waits there. Pidge, Hunk and Coran are looking very, very eager to see Keith. But that doesn't mean the others aren't. Matt is drumming his fingers against his leg, while sitting on the table, smiling at nothing in particular. Shiro and Allura smile at the door where Keith is about to walk out soon. Lance goes from leaning on one leg to the other, and again, and again... impatiently.

Finally, the door opens. And there he is, in his Marmora suit, stopping for a second and looking at his friends, smiling. Then he looks at Lance. "Heh, not as fast as you thought huh, _Sharpshooter_?"

Lance immediately regrets even bothering to come back to the dining area. But before he can respond, Keith is pretty much attacked by Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Allura and Coran. Holding him firmly, Hunk cries happily. Pidge sheds a single tear in the hug, but her laugh is way more important. Allura holds everyone softly, also smiling at him. Coran is... sobbing... in his side. And Matt just hugs him tightly, his face is out of view. But his laughter (mixed with those from Hunk and Pidge... and Coran's cries) tells Lance he's just happy to see him again, even though Matt barely knew him. It's kinda cute, really.  
But Lance is more focused on Keith, surrounded by all the others. He has a dorky smile on his face and laughs genuinly, eyes closed.  
Man... He's really happy to see them again.

Shiro raises an eyebrow in Lances direction before standing behind him and practically pushing him into the grouphug. Lance throws away the balance in Keith's legs, makes him fall and drag the rest with him. They all fall to the floor, laughing even harder now and Lance joining in on the sound.  
Eventually Shiro helps them up. Keith last, holding his hand and not letting go, instead pulling him into a soft, brotherly hug. Just like before Keith left.  
Keith smiles into his arms, and it warms Lance's heart... In a weird kind of way?  
Lance looks the other way for a small second to give himself a weird expression. When he turns back Keith had let go of Shiro, and Shiro does the same.

"Heh, I gotta say, it does feel good to be back," Keith says to the team. "I missed you guys."  
"We did too," Pidge replies. "I told you we were really gonna miss you, after all." The smiling won't stop and honestly, it's starting to hurt their faces a little... But in a good way.  
"Yeah man! And we totally beat up the Galra ship! The Marmora really helped, you came in handy!" Hunk crosses his arms, after punching the air multiple times. "Yes. You did a very good job there Keith." Allura adds up to it.  
"It was mostly you guys, though," Keith looks away for a second before continuing. "But thanks."  
Then he smirks. "So... Voltron on ice huh. Let's see..." The Paladins just sigh. "We got... Shiro the Hero, Loverboy Lance, and," he gasps a bit too dramatically and walks up to Allura "Keith! Wow, huge fan, could I get an autograph?" Matt chuckles silently, he knows just a bit of what he's talking about, but the way Keith reenacts it is hilarious. Meanwhile the rest just look annoyed. "Okay but seriously. You guys got a lot of people joining the coalition. That's a lot of progress."  
"You didn't have to bring up what you just said, but indeed, we did get a lot of people joining the coalition. It's amazing how much it expanded in such a short amount of time." Allura says, going from her annoyed face back to her kind and innocent look.

"That being said. Keith. I gotta have a word with you." Shiro says unexpectantly. 'Already?' Lance thinks to himself.  
"Alright, what is it?" Keith replies, kindly. Shiro looks at the others. When they get the sign, they start to leave the room. Some kind smiles are given to Keith while they walk away.  
"Shiro?" Is all they heard before the doors closed on them.  
They just stand there. For a while. It takes a second before Lance realizes he hadn't said anything to Keith. Wow, now that he thinks about it, did he even say hello?  
"Is it just me or do you guys want to listen as well?" Pidge suddenly says. "I do," Hunk says. And Lance agrees as well. "Isn't that a little bit a breach of privacy?" Matt asks. "I mean, yes, I want to know what they're gonna say, but..."  
"Well, then we'll stay here and you go somewhere else," Lance says with a sarcastic tone. "I think it's best if we leave," says Coran. "Princess are you coming with me?"  
Allura looks at the door for a moment. She sighs before saying "Yes. I'm coming Coran." And walks off.  
"Fine I guess I'll stay too then," Matt says, sitting down next to the door and leaning his head against the wall. Then the rest start to do the same, except Lance and Hunk lean against the door.

The conversation went on for some time. It started innocently and calmly. Shiro has raised his voice here and there towards Keith, but Keith didn't. He has too much respect for him. Shiro really is trying to convince Keith into leaving the Marmora.

"Keith. Don't you realise you are putting your life at risk, staying there?"  
"Shiro that's what is supposed to happen. You sacrifice yourself for the sake of the other people. That is what we do. That is what I do."  
"Well you shouldn't Keith! This isn't a game. If you die you won't come back. If you die, we lose you. If you die, part of our team will die as well." Shiro is raising his voice again.  
"I won't die for nothing. I die for the greater good. I die for the team. I die for the rest of the people who are alive."  
"Well Keith, you **almost** died for _NOTHING_  out there. If you tried to ignorantly crash yourself in the Galra's shield a few seconds before you did, we would've lost you, the shield wouldn't have even budged because even you said yourself that the only thing strong enough to break it was Lotor's weapon AND the shield would've been broken by Lotor a few seconds after you would've crashed into it!"  
"Why do you care so much anyways? I'm not even part of Voltron anymore, if I die, it won't matter."  
"You're going to leave the Marmora Keith. End of discussion."

A sigh can be heard, though Lance is not sure whose it is.

"Shiro, I can't leave the Blades of Marmora. If I leave, I will be here in the castle doing nothing. You are the pilot of the Black Lion now, and you are the true leader of Voltron. The leader I could NOT be. Lance is doing great in Red, and Allura is too in the Blue Lion. I can't come back and shake up the team _again_. And I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."  
"I said you are going to leave the Blades. END OF DISCUSSION."  
"Shiro, if I leave, I will be here in the castle doing absolutely nothing. I can't just sit around and watch you all fight and get hurt while I just lay with my butt on the couch. I am not leaving."  
"Keith! Why are you being so ignorant?! I want you to leave the Blades NOW."  
"Shiro I can't leave. I just CAN'T."  
"YES YOU WILL AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GOING BACK THERE. YOU'RE STAYING HERE AND YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, EVER!"  
"BUT SHIRO-"  
"SHUT UP KEITH! YOU ARE ONLY THINKING OF YOURSELF, JUST AS USUAL! YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING OF WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST BUT IT'S REALLY NOT! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS STUPID, UNWORTHY AND IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU ARE LEAVING THE BLADES ON MY COMMAND AND IF YOU KEEP COMPLAINING I'M GOING TO DRIVE YOU BACK TO EARTH AND DROP YOU BACK THERE WHERE **NOBODY** IS WAITING FOR YOU AND **NOBODY** IS MISSING YOU."

...

Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Matt are shocked. This is the first time they had really seen Shiro mad at one of the team, besides Slav, but he wasn't even this mad at him. Keith had just returned, and already he is being screamed at. That's not fair. And what Shiro said isn't anything like him at all, it's almost as if he's changed... What's happened to him? Why is he acting so weird recently? Both Hunk and Lance nod in agreement and step away from the door. Pidge and Matt are right around the corner of the hall, so if anyone leaves they aren't seen. Hunk joins them. But just when Lance is about to walk over as well, he hears Keith talk once more.

"Fine. I understand..." Oh god. He sounds like he is about to break.  
"I'll pack my stuff. I don't even want to be part of this anymore."  
Footsteps are coming towards the door. The rest are still around the corner, impossible to be seen by anyone passing by, but Lance stays there. It's as if he's frozen, he can't move.  
When the door opens, Keith walks through, looks Lance dead in the eye, and keeps walking. He didn't even say anything. He looked extremely upset, which is understandable, but again unfair. Lance had seen Keith annoyed and upset before, actually many times. But this looked so different than normally. Keith wasn't just upset, he looked hurt, broken... And Lance isn't even starting about his eyes, that looked like they were about to flow with tears. His expression was unbearably saddening, and it only took a quick second of a glance at it for his stomach to turn.

(this is the moment i lost all of my creativity, if i ever had it in the first place)

"Shiro, I don't think that was the best way to talk to him," Hunk says, walking in the room. "And that means you were listening?" He replies, crossing his arms.  
"Uh, well, that is not really that important. The important part is, Keith had just arrived, we wanted you to talk to him but, not like... that. I mean, no offense, but that was a bit... uhm..." Hunk struggles to find his words. "Harsh? Rude? Mean?" Shiro corrects him. "Well I was about to, I mean I was gonna say 'over the top.'"  
"No, it's true. I don't know what had gotten into me. I shouldn't have screamed at him. And I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. Maybe I should have waited with the converstation... Or, let someone else talk to him. God, did I really say there was nobody for him back on Earth?"  
"I think we need to give Keith some space. He might be tired after all," Matt exclaimes, but his sister disagrees.  
"Remember how he said he's going to pack his stuff. Someone needs to tell him he should stay. If I would come back from a long and energy draining journey, and someone tells me to go away on the same day, I would consider leaving again immediately."  
"That's true. On second thought, maybe someone SHOULD talk to him."

"I think it's best if I leave him alone right now, he probably is not expecting to see me."  
After an exchange of looks, Hunk is the first to talk. "I think Lance is the best idea to be honest."  
"What?! Me?! If I walk through his door right now, he's probably going to kick me or something. I am NOT wanted right now, I assure you that!"   
"Actually, I think you are the most wanted person out of all of us. You do know how to talk to him. You're always the one to speak to him first right?" Pidge says reassuringly, recieving an agreeing nod from Hunk. "I stand with Hunk, I think you should talk to him. I don't think he's gonna punch you. There is a slight chance he might snap a little, knowing him, but I don't think he'll hurt you. You know?"

 

Of course Lance knows. Keith wouldn't hurt him. Keith wouldn't hurt anybody if they were on his side, which Lance is, which Lance has always been. And he wants to talk to him. _God_ he wants to talk to him. He wants to hug him, hold him. Remind him he's wanted, needed, safe. Tell him everything to make him feel better. He wants to make a fool of himself right in front of him just to make him smile. He wants Keith to feel anything but sad.

He wants Keith to feel _loved_.

And that's exactly why Lance shouldn't go. Lance is selfish. Keith doesn't need what Lance has to give him, nor does he want it. Keith needs a friend. Not a...

He's so selfish.

 

_'I'm selfish,'_

 

  
"I agree," Matt says.  
"Do you think you can do that Lance?" Shiro says. His face shows a lack of emotion, but the guilt is impossible not to read.  
Lance remembers Keith walking past him, not stopping, not saying anything. Just looking at him for a split second, while walking directly past him. With those watered, indigo eyes.  
"Okay, fine," 

 

_'So selfish...'_

 

"But don't stand in front of the door and listen to our conversation, because I am sure Keith is going to walk away from me and when he sees you guys, he'll never talk to me ever again... maybe. Also that's very uncomfortable. I'll talk about our little chat later, after we're done, alright?"  
The others agree and promise they won't listen to the conversation Lance will be having soon with Keith.  
"Okay. I'll be on my way then. Wish me luck," he says, not waiting for an answer and straight up turning around and bolting through the halls.

  

When Lance finally arrives at Keith's dorm, he waits at the door for a small amount of time, thinking of what to say first when he walks in. He was thinking about it on his way, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable start for their conversation. He decides to just 'go with the flow' and walk in.  
He opens the door, "Hey Kei-" but Keith is not there. He looks on his bed, but no. For a split second Lance feels a scared shock in his gut, but that was before he realises Keith's stuff is still where it belongs, so Lance is sure Keith hadn't actually left already. He huffs out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in with relief. Lance has a funny feeling he knows exactly where Keith is.  
Lance leaves the room and closes the door. Now making his way to the Training Deck.

  
And yep, there he is.  
He had changed into his normal clothes; His black jeans and T-shirt, his short, red jacket and boots. Keith left those clothes here during his time with the Blades. It's nice seeing those again instead of the Marmora suit.  
He's fighting one of those simulation robots. Lance does not take his time, and immediately walks in on Keith, saying his name.  
It seems Keith hadn't heard him, for his back is turned towards him and he keeps going. "Keith?" Lance says once more.

"End simulation." And so it does. The robot dissapears and Keith faces Lance.  
"Hey man... Are you okay?" Lance still sees the sadness in Keith's eyes, it makes him sick. He's not used to see Keith like this, he'd rather see him grumpy, not sad. Okay scratch that, he wants to see him smiling, glad, alright, happy.  
All Lance gets as a respond is a small sigh coming from Keith's nose. That's it. At least, before he asks Lance a total different question.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing? Your conversation with Shiro didn't really end that well, and we thought it'd be best if someone else came to talk to you instead."  
"What do you mean the conversation didn't end well? And who is 'we'? Were you and the others listening or something?"  
"Okay, we might have listened a little bit. Me, Pidge, Hunk and Matt. And isn't it obvious? I mean, Shiro was yelling at you at some point. And his last sentence."  
Keith turns away from Lance again, walking towards the wall he is now facing. Maybe Lance got the wrong idea, but something about Keith non-verbally asked him to follow. Which was eventually right, because once Keith met the wall, he leaned against it with his back and sled himself down until he sat himself on the floor.

"His last sentence was how he expressed his thoughts about me. In a way, I'm glad he did. Now I at least know."  
Lance can't believe what Keith is saying. "Hey, you **do**  know he didn't mean what he said, right? Shiro would never mean that. We both know that."  
"Well he isn't wrong you know? There is nobody missing me. Because nobody is there for me. There is nobody left who's waiting for me, or concerned about me. And if I can't stay with the Marmora, I'm only holding everyone back. I don't have a Lion anymore. So tomorrow, I'm going back to my shack in the desert."

Lance sits himself down right next to Keith's left with a small but decent amount of distance in between them. Neither of the boys facing eachother. Just looking forward, speaking to eachother.  
"Keith. **We** will miss you when you leave. I'm serious. Shiro doesn't want you to leave, and neither do we. He is just worried about you, and to be honest, sometimes I worry about you as well. You act a lot different than before. Shiro was worried and he went a bit too far, he did not mean it."  
Keith bends his legs so his knees reach up to the air and rests his head on them, holding his legs close to his chest. "I am not wanted, am I?"  
"You are. You are wanted here. We are just worried about you. Especially after we heard about what you tried to do to the Galra Ship's shield."  
Finally Keith dares to look at Lance, still resting his head on his knees. And Lance desperately fights the urge to look back at him, fails miserably, and looks him straight in his eyes. Indigo eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm not a bother?"

"No."

"And you will really miss me?"

"Yes."

"... Why?"

"Keith. You aren't just some guy to us. And you aren't just a friend either. We are a family, and you are part of that family. You are part of our family."

Lance sits a little closer to Keith, closing the gap of distance in between them.

"You are part of us."

Keith takes his gaze to the floor in front of the toes of his shoes for a moment. He unwraps his arms from his legs and puts himself in a seemingly less comfortable sitting position, on his knees, before turning to Lance.  
Then, Keith does something Lance had never expected him to do. But besides being slightly amazed, Lance is glad Keith did.  
He had pretty much launched himself at Lance. It wasn't hard enough to push Lance all the way to the ground, but it did push him to his left a little bit, partly because of shock as well. But after Keith's unexpected action, it takes Lance a bit of processing before he realises Keith's arms are around him.  
He is hugging Lance. His face is burried in Lance's side. His arms are around his waist, holding him firmly, but in a very soft and genuine way. With a bit of hesitation, Lance puts one hand on Keith's head. When he doesn't hear or see him protest or complain in any way, he gently throws his other arm around Keith, hugging him back.  
He feels his body shiver a bit in his arms, until finally, he starts to cry. And Lance? He doesn't mind. Lance wants him to sob out loud. Lance wants him to cry all of his sad emotions away. He strokes Keith's shivering back and soft hair. Tears fall on his shirt, making the fabric wet.  
He says soft words to him in an attempt to calm him down a little bit.  
Stuff like 'It's okay.' 'I know.' 'It's alright.' 'Shhh...' and they seem to work very well.  
Eventually, Keith had calmed down a little. There are just a few sniffles that come out here and there. His tears had stopped falling on Lance's partly soaked shirt. His arms let go of Lance, and after a few seconds, Lance does the same. Though their hug has ended, Keith stays close to Lance, not shuffling even an inch away from him.

"Thanks," he says, drying away leftover tears on his cheeks with his wrist.  
"I guess I really needed that." His eyes are puffy and red, and his cheeks are a bit pink.  
"It **seems** you really needed that," Lance corrects him, gaining a short smile. A weak smile.  
"So, you are going to stay, right?" Going straight back to the point.  
"I guess? But I can't quit the Marmora. I'll quit with the sacrificing, is that good enough?" It's easy to see through his lie.  
"I'm not so sure. Is it?"  
"I don't know, I think it's a good idea, I'm fine with it."  
"Are you now? And not asking me for any suggestions?" He gasps loudly and makes sure to show his insulted feelings in his dramatically shocked face.  
"Okay, well, what do you suggest?" Keith replies, smiling, again, very weakly.  
"You know what, that comes later. I suggest something else," Lance says, taking his back away from the wall to turn to his right, facing Keith fully.  
"What?"  
"You gotta cheer up man! Look at you, you're all weepy and sad. I want to see you like your old self!"  
"Great. Now I have to sit through your worthless attempts trying to make me happy. Woohoo." The sarcasm but playful tone is Lance's limit.  
"Worthless attempt? Oh I'll make you laugh."  
"Won't even crack a smile."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You bet."  
"Okay."

He thinks for a second, he surely can come up with a good joke or something right?  
"Hey Keith, why did the bike fall over?" Keith immediately rolls his eyes, to think that a dumb joke coming from Lance out of all people can make him laugh.  
"I don't know Lance. Why did it?" He makes sure to add a sigh in there.  
"Because it was... Two-tired."  
Keith keeps a flat serious expression before replying with: "Okay that was extremely bad. Even for you."  
"Okay fine." Lance thinks of another joke before a better idea strikes his mind. He turns his head the other way. And seconds later turns back with a rediculous face on while making a weird noise. He can see Keith struggling to keep the straight face, the corners of his lips threatening to go up, but not even a smile. "Seriously? Keith? That should've gotten you!"  
"I told you. Nothing will break me."

  
_'Nothing will break him, huh? We'll see about that.'_  Lance turns back to thinking. Jokes won't do any good. Making a weird face didn't work either. So now going to the material that must make Keith laugh.  
Then an idea lights Lance's face up. It's a brilliant idea that will FORCE Keith to laugh. It always works.  
Before he does anything, he puts on his best smirk. He sits himself up more so now he's on his knees. "Say Keith, buddy," his hands going up and a bit towards Keith's direction, to about the height of his own shoulders. "Are you perhaps," suddenly both his hands turn into claws, "ticklish?" Wriggling his fingers.

The look on Keith's face says it all, but Lance is more willing to get an answer out of Keith before striking.  
"Pfft, what? Really dude? That childish stuff? Nah, not me." Keith shakes his head multiple times, a bit faster than he had intended.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Wha- yeah, I'm not ticklish."  
"Hey Keith."  
"What."  
"I barely even did anything and you've already lost the bet."  
That's the moment Keith realises he's awkwardly and nervously smiling.  
"Oh c'mon, that doesn't count I wasn't even paying attention."

"Okay. I'll give you a second chance."  
And that's his que to pounce. He charges at Keith at full force, pushing him down and keeping him there, grabbing his arms and sitting on top of Keith's stomach. Said man is now nervously struggling, tugging and complaining under his attacker. "Lance get off! What are you doing?! Let go of me you stupid, annoying-!"  
"You were the one that wanted another chance right? I'm giving it to you," he replies nonchalantly, giving Keith a smug and evil smile. Keith now knows how he's going to reach his end, it's gonna happen right here. And his killer is going to be Lance. What a way to die.  
"Lance. Don't." Keith warns Lance one last time.  
"Don't what?" Lance says, fake innocence thrown thrown to Keith, smiling TOO much. He hopes with all that he has that this trick is going to work, just like it had worked on his siblings and friends before.  
"Don't do what you're about to do."  
"Don't do what?"  
"... Tickle me."

**YES.**

"As you wish~"  
Lance puts Keith's both hands in one. (With a lot of struggle because of Keith pulling, tugging and tossing around.) Now, he has both his hands in his left, his right hand can do whatever it wants.  
"NO, LANCE, STOP."  
Lance gently puts both Keith's hands above his head, now fully exposing Keith's torso, not letting his sappy smile vanish.  
"LANCE!"  
Lance stares Keith right in his pupils as his now free hand slowly makes his way towards Keith's unprotected, vulnerable, left side.  
Resting the top of his index finger on the thin shirt on Keith's slightly shuddering side, which is nowhere near being protected by Keith's jacket because it's too damn short.  
"Don't laugh~"  
Lance digs a little deeper into his skin, just slowly, before finally wriggling it in place, never breaking eye contact. Keith refuses to break this early. He, obviously shows reaction by quivering a little bit. But he keeps his eyes open, not showing any emotion other than the annoyance in his face. And not making any sound, focussing more on the tickling sensation than any other thing. Lance adds two fingers, his middle and ring finger joining in on the wriggling. An uncontrollable smile appears, and Keith tries desperately to take it off, pulling on his arms once more.

"Don't hold out on me Mullet. I am gonna break you eventually."  
Lance is such a jerk, a lovable jerk sometimes, but right now just a jerk.  
The worst thing is, Keith **will** break at some point, and both he and Lance know that. Lance is definitely not gonna stop before making him laugh. The amount of time Lance puts into it as well is killing Keith, the slow movements Lance purposely makes are dreadingly awful.

Lance adds his last two fingers, his thumb and pinky finger.  
Keith starts to break. He closes his eyes shut forcefully, wriggling his body, holding his breath.  
"Hey now, I said don't hold out on me. Don't hold your breath Keithy."  
Oh God, did Lance just call him Keithy? How is he so teasy? Keith can't shut off his thoughts but he's not gonna let go of that air he's holding in either.  
The sensation is getting faster. Oh no. _Oh no._ Keith is breaking. **KEITH IS BREAKING.** Small snickers and muffled giggles bubble out of his mouth unwillingly, but he can't help it, it just happens automatically, and Lance thinks it's adorable.

Then suddenly it all stops, even Lance's hand stops touching his side. And Keith takes the opportunity to huff out the last part of Keith's held in breath, only to quickly inhale for more, keeping his eyes forcefully closed and regaining his serious expression.  
"Kei-eith."  
Ew stop.  
Keith feels his arms part, each held roughly by Lance's hands, bringing them down a bit.  
"Keiiiiiiiiith. Look at meeeeeeeee."  
No stop it. Just, dear lord make him shut up.  
Lance shifts a little on top of him, a tiny bit forward to his chest  
"Keith open your eyes."  
Keith shakes his head.  
A weight lands on both Keith's arms and Lance's hands let go. Keith tries to get his arms free now that his hands are off, but they're still being held down by some weight. They're stuck. They're stuck and Lance has both his hands now. Keith's gonna die. He's gonna die horribly, painfully and embarrassingly.  
"Keith. I want you to look at me when I'm gonna do this."  
"No," He somehow manages to throw out.  
"Keith. Look at me and I might go easier on you."  
With a lot of reluctance and hesitation, Keith lets out his breath, breathes in, and opens his eyes. He first looks at Lance's face, that still has that stupid smirk on it. Secondly he looks down at his own arms, that are stuck under Lance's knees, close to his sides. And then at Lance's hands. They are right next to Keith's sides, wriggling the air right next to his shirt on both his right and left. Keith can already feel it, his smile unwillingly returns and he holds his breath again.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna count down."  
Keith shakes his head and closes his eyes again. Keith is SO gonna get Lance back for this.  
"Three... Two... One!"  
And Keith gives in. 10 fingers attacking both his sides at the same time, wriggling, digging and clawing at his skin. And he can't move his arms. It's too much.  
His loud bellylaughter fills the room, giggles spilling out here and there, and at some point Lance could swear he heard Keith snort which was the cutest thing, if, he hadn't seen the cutest things already today. Lance laughs along with him, switching from his sides to his belly, chest, underarms, back to his sides... basically wherever he can reach. Keith laughs in different ways with each spot and each movement of Lance's hands, from more loud cackles to small giggles to even more loud laughter. Lance laughs with him with every noise he makes. Keith's body struggles and moves as if this is a life or death situation. It's completely out of his control and it doesn't even help AT ALL.  
"Man, haha, oh man, I never knew you were so sensitive Keithy," Lance says to him, slowing his torture for Keith to at least hear Lance over his own laughter.  
"SHUHUHUT UP! LANCE I -HAHA- I AHAM GONNA K-KILL YOU!" He says back, trying to sound intimidating, but it's definitely not anywhere near intimidating. His laughter and ridiculous smile makes it sound more adorable than anything else.  
"If you'll ever survive," Lance ads to his words.

Lance sits a little back, but not enough for Keith's hands to get loose. He gives Keith a minute to breathe, looking at him. "Wow Keith. You look like you're about to die," Lance jokingly says, and he can't help but laugh a bit. Keith's face still has a smile on it, his cheeks are very red and he gasps for air. All the while he warns for Lance to stop.  
"Ohoh, not yet buddy. Now let's see where else you're so ticklish, cause I am NOT done with you. After all, you lied to me, you said you weren't ticklish. AND you laughed, even after I gave you a second chance! That deserves a punishment."  
Before Keith knows what's even happening, Lance jumps of his body, only to turn him around on the floor. Now Keith lays on his stomach. He tries to get up to try and escape, but of course, Lance is way ahead of him.  
"Not so fast there Mullet," is all Keith gets to hear while Lance sits on top of him again. But this time, on his back. His head facing the other way. "LANCE GET OFF ME NOW, I'VE HAD ENOUGH."  
"Have you? I don't think you have, and I don't really like your tone. So... Nope!"  
This time, Keith's legs are about to go down. First his thighs, and Lance recieves a whole lot of small giggles and bubbled up laughter... and a lot of complains.  
"Lahahance, come ohohon. Th-This is so UNFAHAHAHA-"  
The digging touch on the back of his knees were a kill. "Wow man, this is sooooo good. I am never, ever gonna let you live this down!"  
Keith's legs go everywhere, at least for a small amount of time, before Lance pushed them down with one hand to tickle the crap out of his knees. He slams the floor under him with his hands, unable to reach Lance, he doesn't have the energy for it anyways.  
It tires Keith out so much it starts to get hard for him to breathe. "LANCE -HAHAHA- CAHAN'T -HAHA- BREATHE!"  
"Okay okay fine. I'll give you a minute, then I'll switch to something less sensitive, but I'm gonna remember this spot Keith." He waits for an annoyed reply coming from Keith, but he gets none. Turning around, Lance sees why; Keith is only focussing on breathing, he's barely even moving. He starts feeling a little sympathy, but he's having too much fun. Just a little longer and he'll stop. He'll tone it down a bit.

Lance stares at the rest of Keith's body, looking at where to go next. Then his eyes lock at the skin right under him.  
"Is your back ticklish?" He still gets no reply, but Keith's breathing has already gone close to it's normal state. So instead of waiting, he straight goes for it. He reaches his claw-like-hands down and circles his fingers on the thin shirt covering his back. Lance decides not to go under Keith's shirt. It's not like he doesn't want to, he **definitely**  wants to, but he fears it might creep Keith out and accidentally make the situation awkward. So he stays on top of the shirt.

  
For now.

  
Besides, Lance gets a nice reaction out of it nonetheless, because Keith, once again, has gone back to giggling.  
"Gohohohod, shohow some mercy!"  
"Nah not yet, I still have some places to go, THEN I'll stop."  
Lance goes for his neck with one hand while the other still circles his back, it multiplies the giggles. Lance can't get enough of it. He scribbles on the side and on the back of his neck, just under his hairline and at the part that is just barely hiding under Keith's shirt.  
"Look Keith! There are tiny butterflies on your back and your neck. They just love wriggling their tiny little wings on your ticklish skin! And they sure do looooooove your laugh! I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon."  
The words. The words Lance uses against him are so childish and yet so powerful it makes Keith somehow even more ticklish. A blush grows on his face, he's lucky Lance can't see it. At least he hopes so... "Shuhuhut up you jeheherk!"  
"OOOOOOOOH you don't like me teasing you? Well Keith let me tell you that there are a loooooooot of butterflies right now, and they all want to hear you laugh! Because your laugh is like a little child, it is as if Keith suddenly dissapeared. Keith is the grumpy, emo guy that hates childish stuff. All I see is a little kid that loves laughing and loves being tickled! Who are you, and what did you do to Keith?"  
Keith's blush grows and grows by the second. Why is Lance like this?  
"What's wrong little buddy? Why aren't you answering me? I asked you where Keith went, he is obviously not here. I think you know where he is."  
"Lance hehe Jesus, stohop-"  
"How do you know my name?' He replies, going back to Keith's vulnerable sides, but not as hard as he did a few minutes ago. "If you're not going to talk, I'm just going to tickle the answers out of you! You seem to like it anyways."  
Electricity shoots back through Keith's sides, he already got wrecked there, and Lance's words make it seem like Keith becomes more sensitive. And did he just tell him that he likes this? Keith has gone back to slapping the floor weakly with his hands.  
"LANCE I DON'T LIKE IT!"  
"Yes you do! I can see you laughing! It must be really funny to you! But that's okay, I can be here allllllll day, if you want me to keep tickling you. Tickle tickle~"  
Okay that's enough. That's enough. Those last words made Keith cringe and blush so hard there is no more red color left in his body to fill up on his face.  
"Oh-ohokay ohohokay haha that's enough! I've had enough!"  
"Say the magic words! Then I'll stop."  
"FINE OKAY! Please -Haha!- Please stohop Lance."

Lance digs both his hands extremely fiercely in Keith's sides just once more, making him shriek, and finally gets off of him. Lance sits right next to him, legs crossed. It's such a relief he'd let go of him, it gives him immediate relaxation. He rolls on his back, rubbing the parts of his body where those "butterflies" are still annoying him. Stupid after-tickles...  
"I... hate... you," is all he can come up with, being out of breath and extremely embarrassed.  
"No you don't. You loved it! I can tell!"  
"Did not."  
"Sure, Giggles."  
"What?"  
"That's your new nickname. And I'm gonna use it for a loooooong time, so you better have an explanation ready when the others start asking you questions."  
Oh no...  
"You better not, or I swear, I'm gonna kick your butt into space."  
Lance laughs at that. "We're already in space! And yeah because you look oh-so intimidating right now. You're lying on the floor, flushed, tired, out of breath and embarrassed just because you couldn't handle a little bit of tickling," Lance says, meaning every single word. Keith looks adorable. It shows he has a soft and playful side, and it's showing itself again right now. Lance definitely wants to see it more.  
"Anyways, I think I did well on talking to you, AND making you laugh as well. I'm SO gonna take advantage of this in the future."  
Keith doesn't even feel the need to respond anymore. He just wants to keep laying there, on the ground, for a while. Lance notices. "Man, haha, did that really suck that much energy out of you? That's adorable!"

Oh.

Lance didn't really mean to say that last part out loud. And Keith just looks at him with that weird expression...  
"So... What are you gonna do now? Are you coming back with me to the others, are you gonna go back to training, are you gonna go take a nap, are you just gonna lie there or..."  
"I guess I'll go back to the others... After a few minutes have passed."  
Lance gives him a smirky smile. "Alright," he gets up "I'm gonna look for them and tell them our conversation went well. See you soon Giggles!" And he runs off.

"Giggles... gross..." Keith whispers to himself. Lance better keep his mouth shut about this, or he's never going to hear the end of it.  
He sighs and closes his eyes. He'll get him back eventually. But not now. Keith just wants to lie there for some time. He'll get up in a minute.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Keith opens his eyes again, it seems he lay on the ground a lot longer than just a few minutes. For he is now under his sheets, in his bed. He probably fell asleep on the floor. And someone took him and placed him in bed? He wonders who it could've been. Shiro? Hunk maybe? Lance??  
Whoever it was, they must've been really careful with him, because he didn't hear or feel anything. Even his shoes are off and his jacket hangs on the peg.  
He remembers what happened yesterday. First he got welcomed, then got into an arguement with Shiro, got to talk with Lance until eventually he tickled the living hell out of him.  
What a day.  
It's been a while though, since he had laughed like that. Maybe he did need it after all. But the best is about to come today, because today Keith is gonna get Lance back. And he's gonna wreck him and tease him just as much as he did to him.  
Keith smiles as he takes the covers off of him and swings his legs off the side of his bed. He already looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time after season 4 but right before season 5 came up. I haven't even made an account of Archiveofourown yet back then and I had to wait about 2 months before I could get my own account. (Yup first fanfic woohoo!)  
> So yeah when I was done I couldn't post it immediately like I wanted... Because of that, certain stuff in season 5 isn't included. Lotor isn't included, Krolia, the conversations between Lance and Shiro *cough* kuron *cough* fakebitch *cOUGH*, the white Lion, and more... I'm extremely sorry for that. (; ^ ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm super sorry if I've made a mistake in grammar or spelling. Or if you see a word hat doesn't make sense AT ALL in a sentence. I'm Dutch and English isn't my best language. (-___-")
> 
>  
> 
> Also yayyyyy Klance!! Uh have I missed these two beans? Uh yES?!  
> Was slightly sad that they weren't even in the same room in season 5 but I shouldn't complain, season 5 was awesome and I've watched it 3 times now. (. _ .)  
> I feel like when Keith returns Lance will start realising he has a crush on him because he missed him so much and really starts looking at him from a different aspect.  
> Also KURON IF YOU YELL AT MY SON LIKE THAT ONCE MORE I'LL SHOVE THAT GALRA ARM UP YOUR ASS!!
> 
>  
> 
> Keith deserves a happy time so that's why I decided to put THAT in,,


End file.
